Twin Crystals
by miazma
Summary: The Xel'Naga cut the Khalis and Uraj crystals from a monolithic khaydarin crystal and gave them to the protoss. The Uraj was entrusted to the Akilae Tribe and the Khalis was entrusted to the Sargas. When the Conclave was formed, the majority of the Sargas tribe became the Nerazim and took the Khalis with them. The crystals have been separated ever since. Until now, of course.


**Hey there! Here's a new story for y'all, let's see if I can see this one through this time!**

 **\- miazmatic**

* * *

 **Prologue  
The Twin Crystals  
**

* * *

 **Shakuras**

Tufts of faded purple grass swayed gently in the wind, clouds of grey dust were carried away, traveling at a lazy pace across the vast and dark plains.

The peace was disturbed when a blob of glowing green caustic acid slammed into the ground, dispersing the dust and reducing the grass to glowing ash.

A burst of air continued to disturb the settling dust, as a vessel shining yellow-gold with the majesty of a star raced past with near unrivaled speed.

"This is Praetor Artanis, I carry with me the Uraj Crystal, but with it comes the vile Feral Zerg!"

The scout's communicator hummed before a screen appeared before the Khalai Praetor, displaying the dark and wise visage of Artanis' colleague and friend, Dark Prelate Zeratul.

"Artanis, it is good that you have arrived, the Executor's forces are close to breaking, and Matriarch Raszagal has retreated at my behest."

The screen shuddered as an explosion rocked in the distance rocked the vessel, Artanis glanced out of his scout's cockpit to see the remains of a mighty Carrier fall from the purple sky, smoke and blue fire billowing from its once-immaculate hull, now marred with countless scorch-marks.

The scourge swarm that had felled the great Protoss vessel redirected to annihilate what remained of the routing Protoss air-force guarding the Xel'Naga Temple.

Narrowly avoiding one of the suicidal creatures, Artanis let out a sigh of relief as he passed through the shields of the Temple, bringing his scout to a stop, quickly departing the hovering vessel, crystal in-hand.

Artanis sprinted past the few Protoss defenders left within the temple, bearing towards two figures.

A slender, feminine Protoss that radiated authority turned towards the Praetor.

"Artanis! Thank the Ihan'rii you have arrived safely, and the Uraj?"

Artanis presented the large Khaydarin Crystal, its magenta surface radiating the energies of the Khalai Protoss.

"Safe within my keeping, Executor Selendis."

The second figure, Zeratul, stepped forwards, presenting a light blue crystal that radiated the energies harnessed by the Nerazim.

"And the Khalis is safe within mine, Praetor."

Selendis looked at the two crystals with silent awe.

"Then the twin crystals have at last been reunited, truly this would be a time for celebration if we weren't in such a dire situation."

The temple shook as explosions impacted the Temple's shielding. A High Templar, who Artanis recognized to be fellow Praetor Ornatus, floated hastily towards the High Executor.

"Executor, the Zerg have destroyed the last of the fleet protecting the temple, and have begun bombarding the temple with Guardians!"

Selendis tensed, before turning towards Artanis and Zeratul.

"Make haste, friends, we will buy you any time you may need!"

Artanis looked sombrely towards Selendis, who had grown much since Artanis' own time as High Executor.

"En taro Tassadar, High Executor Selendis."

Artanis & Zeratul stepped onto a platform that bore a massive purple Khaydarin crystal, the ancient mechanism functioning perfectly despite millennia of neglect. Selendis looked up to the two, who were now ascending the temple at a rapid pace.

"En Taro Tassadar."

As they approached the apex of the temple, Artanis and Zeratul gazed upwards, as the grey door above them opened to reveal the skies of Shakuras, now polluted with Zerg fliers that were restlessly circling the temple, as if attempting to find some way through the impossibly durable shielding.  
Artanis flinched as two Mutalisks soared by behind him, close enough to hear the air whistle as it was cut through by their wings.

Steeling himself and locking eyes with Zeratul, Artanis approached the main Khaydarin crystal, Uraj clasped tightly in his hands.  
Zeratul did the same, moving forward, Khalis held gently and carefully by the wise old Protoss.

Not a word yet uttered atop the temple, the two comrades placed their respective crystals within their golden receptacles, before releasing them.  
The crystals, held in place by an unseen force, began gathering massive amounts of energy and channeling them towards the temple's main Khaydarin crystal. The two Protoss standing in the midst of it all shielded their eyes even as their senses were overwhelmed.

The ground shuddered, and the Zerg seemed to halt for a brief moment, before all turning towards the temple and making a beeline towards it. Scourge, Mutalisks, and Guardians alike slammed into the temple's shields, killing themselves in a desperate attempt to stop what was about to happen.

Deafening silence was all that could be heard from the universe for a brief, peaceful moment.

A flash of white and the battle was won. As a wave of eldritch energies surged across Shakuras, atomizing the Zerg and scouring all trace of the monsters off of the Nerazim homeworld.

Artanis and Zeratul, opening their eyes they gazed upon the horizon and witnessed a once in a lifetime event.

The sun rose upon Shakuras.

And the Twin Crystals of Uraj and Khalis? They had disappeared with the blast, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **Shore of Nascency  
**

Soft waves lapped lazily across the immaculate white sand, only the sound of waves could be heard across the shoreline.  
The sky was grey, the sun being smothered by overcast clouds.

Strangely enough, the dark clouds were comforting to the being that casually walked alongside the shore, carrying a large woven basket that contained only a notepad and a charcoal pencil.  
Their white lab coat fluttered as a gentle gust of wind blew in from the ocean.

Sighing, the being gazed upon the monolithic rock that stood tall upon the shore, before continuing forwards.

* * *

 **Welp, that was the Prologue. Obviously I've taken liberties with how the Battle of Shakuras played out, however, these are insignificant and more my personal choice to make the scene more cinematic (well as cinematic as it can get through a written medium).  
Please leave some feedback to help me improve upon my writing and hopefully prolong my interest in writing this story!  
**

 **\- miazmatic**


End file.
